Chocolate brown eyes
by the.poison.tree
Summary: Cedric likes hermione. Hermione goes out with Reid. Reid is Cedric's best friend. How will he deal?
1. Chapter 1

I felt horrible about me winning unfairly. It isn't the digger way. We do everything fairly. Yet I couldn't have helped to feel slightly blessed. When I went to see Harry to apologies I saw _**her. **_She sat at Harry's bedside. She wasn't stunning but she had a subtle beauty. She had curly hair that was tucked behind on ear. She had chocolate brown eyes that shined when she spoke. She was helping the poor seeker with his potions essay. He had a bored expression on his face. He didn't appreciate that was right in front of him. Sadly, my silent observation was put to an end when Harry noticed that I was standing by the door.

"Oh, Cedric I didn't see you" he groaned.

The girl glared at me with such hatred. Even through the hatred and the sharp piercing eyes she still was lovely.

"I just wanted to apologize" I spat out quickly.

"Thanks" he said with hints of anger.

"Well, I will be off the. Feel better" I said before running off.

I could hear the large door slam behind me. Even as I walked back to my dorm she was engraved in my mind, the girl with chocolate brown eyes. "How can I be thinking of that girl when I have Cho? Cho is sweet caring and how can I forget her beauty. She was my girlfriend for heaven's sake. I mean even though the girl with chocolate brown eyes was pretty she didn't seem very fond of me." I disputed with myself.

I sat in the common room trying to remind myself of how lovely Cho is. Yet the brown eyed girl invaded my mind. Her fair skin, her eyes, and every detail of her face were engraved in my mind. She refused to leave my mind. I sat there in front of the fireplace till I went to sleep.

The next morning I was waken by a light kiss on my forehead. I jumped out of my seat.

"It's only you" I mumbled.

"What's making you so jumpy" Cho asked looking worried.

"Nothing, nothing"

"I'm heading out for breakfast. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me"

When we reached the table my eyes began a desperate search for those eyes that were haunting me all night. I found them next to Harry and the Weasely boy, Ron. She seemed so happy. I wondered what she was talking about. Whatever it was it made her laugh. That was one of the most graceful thing I had seen in a long time.

"What you looking at hot head?"

It was Reid. He we had been friends since 1st year. He ran his fingers throw his dirty blonde hair. I find it funny how he believes that he is was such a lady's man.

"So who you lookin' at mate?" he repeated.

"No one" I answered firmly.

"You won't even tell your mate. What has the world come too."

"The girl next to potter"

"What are you doing looking at some 3rd year for?"

"I'm just seeing what she's up to. It's not like I fancy her."

"Goof"

Throughout the rest of the day I was smothered by Cho. I love that girl but I need my space. Reid was still on my back about the brown eyed girl. The day went by slowly. All I could do was wait for the day end.


	2. Chapter 2

A month pasted by but she wouldn't leave my mind.. I realized that slowly I had begun to do everything with her in mind. I found out that her name was Hermione. I once put her name on my paper instead of mine. When I was at practice I swore the clouds looked like her face. I thought she was watching me just as I had been watching her. I would pick the routes would give me a greater possibility of running into her. I wanted to see her again but she seemed busy. She would miss meals. I began to worry about her.

I convinced Reid that it would be of his best interest to keep an eye out for her. He said it himself that it is our duty to watch out for the younger students. He began to tell me more about her. He slowly began to talk more and more about the girl. I didn't notice that till later on. I was only fascinated with the tales Reid was telling. I hadn't even had a full conversation with this girl and she had already stolen my thoughts.

I saw Hermione and Reid by that lake. She seemed to so happy. Her eyes were turning a honey color. I had seen her eyes do the same thing when she was reading one of those Jane Austin novels. I was watching from the tree that draped over the lake. Reid slowly moved closer to her. He whispered something in her ear. She began to blush. I saw his hand slow creep towards her elegant fingers. I saw her mouthed the words yes. I sat wondering what she was saying yes to.

The thoughts preoccupied my mind for the rest of the day. Because of these impudent thoughts I failed my potions quiz. Not that I had planned on acing it. After a cycle of classes I head over to quidditch field.

I hovered over the grounds slowly waiting for the winged golden ball to flutter towards me. It speedily circled around the field, taunting me. It suddenly orbited around my head. I struggle to grab the golden prize. Sadly, it slipped through my fingers. I began to dash towards it. Then with great grace grabbed one of its delicate wings. I watch with pleasure while it struggles to fly away. I was amazed that chasing this small ball would bring me such joy.

It was supper I noticed that Reid was being extremely quite. That wasn't his style. He loved to talk. It usually took a few punches for him to shut up. He seen nervous as well. He had began to rub his hands together.

"S..So" he stuttered "nice weather we have"

"What's wrong mate?"

"I got a girl.." his voice traveled off.

"Who?"

"Hermione"

I suddenly left my heart fall down to my stomach. She was his girl. He got to her before me. How could he do such a traitorous thing? My hands slowly grasped into a fist.

" I mean she is a really lovely girl. I know you are for me dating younger girls but come on she looks cute" He said while glancing back at her.

She was giggling as she whispered to the other Gryffindor girls.

"That's great. I'm happy for you. Just umm… be careful" I said with such despair.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it took me so long to right. I know it is short but i have been really busy lately. dont forget to comment.

* * *

Chapter 3

It had only been a week since my world had been crushed. I had to drag myself from class to class. How could she be so naive to trust him? He was my best mate but he could be an ass some times. I knew that I had to talk to her. I had to make sure she wouldn't continue making one of the biggest mistakes ever. There is one problem. I hadn't even been able to talk to her. Each time I come close to talking to her the same thing happens time over time. My throat starts to close in on me, my breathe shortens and all I can do is walk away. How was I supposed to convince her to dump my best friend when she looked so happy?

Her happiness made cause me great joy and pain. I began to wonder if her happiness was worth my suffering. I noticed that her happiness began harm her. She was starting to miss classes. She wasn't in the library any more. She wouldn't come to study hall. When I tortured myself each day by watching them flirt with each other. It was almost the same routine each day. She attempts to do her homework and he would play with her hair. Then she would tell him to stop. Of course Reid couldn't help himself and would continue. In the end she would forget her homework and go with Reid. It was sickening.

Just the other day I had seen them on a date. They had gone to the three broomsticks. Reid sat there with his fingers inching closer and closer to her. She would talk about muggle studies or charms but he wasn't paying attention. I could see his eyes fall from her eyes and then to her chest. How could he not see who he had in front of him? How could he take his eyes off her eyes or her delicate lips as they part from the glass? They only problem is that her eyes glistened as she spoke to him. She would look at him with amazement as if he was a new book just calling her to explore. Then when he left her by the dorms and he gave her soft kiss on the cheek you could see her melt. Yet when you looked at Reid there was nothing in his eye but emptiness and an empty smile that had no meaning.

I had convinced myself that I must act. That if I wanted to save her form this trap I must talk to her. I had too. The next day I waited in the hall close to her last class of the day. As she came out of the class I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd of students. She looked at me with confusion. "I'm Cedric" I announced. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "I know who you are. What do you want?" The few bits of confidence that drifted a_w_ay.

"I was wondering if we could have a chat. I am mean you are dating my best mate"

"I suppose we could but not know I need to go to the library"

"Well let me come with you then"

"I rather go by myself"

"Well I guess I will just see you Friday"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see"

Her eyes widened. I walked away leaving her in ahh. I really didn't know what I was going to do on Friday. I just said it so she would wonder. Hopefully it would keep her mind off Reid. Know the question is what am I going to do on Friday.


End file.
